zingzillasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tang's Hooter (TRANSCRIPT)
The transcript for this episode. You can find the episode synopsis here! Characters * Zak * Tang * Panzee * Drum * DJ Loose * Granite * Gravle * Yapple * Beach Byrds * [[Sir James Galway|'GUEST:' James]] * Off-Screen Audience Script 10.01.18 JUNGLE CLEARING 1. . TANG IS SEATED IN THE JUNGLE PLAYING A QUIET, GENTLE SONG (GUITAR ONLY). STRUMS GUITAR - APPROX 4 BARS TANG: (over music) Wow, this music sounds great played slowly and quietly. GUITAR STOPS (THINKS) I'm sure Zak could write some great words to go with it too - it'll make the best Big Zing ever! TANG EXITS TANG: (CALLING) Zak! Zak! 10.01.54 CLUBHOUSE. TANG ENTERS LOOKING FOR ZAK. TANG: Zak, are you in here? Oh I've got a great song I want you to hear - HE NOTICES A WRAPPED PACKAGE ON THE SIDE TANG: Oh what's this? A parcel? Ooh, there's a label... (READS) "To my good friend Tang". It's for me?! Oh but who is it from? ZAK LEAPS OUT FROM A HIDING PLACE ZAK: Surprise Tang, I've got you a present! TANG: A present? Oh wow thanks! TANG UNWRAPS THE PRESENT - IT'S A HOOTER (OLD- FASHIONED CAR HORN). TANG IS SURPRISED AND INTRIGUED. TANG: Oh! It's a lovely shiny... ZAK: ..Hooter!! Press it, press it! TANG PRESSES THE HOOTER - PARP! TANG LAUGHS TANG: Ah! What a funny sound! ZAK: (GIGGLING) Isn't it great? Press it again, press it again! TANG HAPPILY OBLIGES - PARP! TANG: ZAK: It's a brilliant sound for the Big Zing, don't you think?! TANG: Oh, err well I've got a song for the Big Zing and it's really quiet and peaceful - but the hooter's quite loud. ZAK: Oh yes, it's a great sound! Hey, just wait till I tell Panzee and Drum you're playing a hooter in the Big Zing! They'll love it! ZAK EXITS TO FIND THE OTHERS. TANG: B-b-but Zak...! TANG IS LEFT ALONE, LOOKING AT THE HOOTER DOUBTFULLY. HE SITS DOWN NEXT TO YAPPLE. TANG: Oh, I really don't think this hooter will sound right in the song, Yapple. I think we need a smooth dreamy sound. But the hooter makes you want to run and jump. What can I do? If only I could make it disappear until after the Big Zing... (THINKS) Hang on, if I hide the hooter, it'll only be gone for a while, then it can appear again in time for the next Big Zing - oh perfect! TANG SCRATCHES HIS CHIN AND LOOKS AROUND THE CLUBHOUSE FOR A HIDING PLACE 10.04.01 MOANING STONES BEACH. GRANITE: To hoot or not to hoot, that is the question... GRAVEL: Zak says yes, but Tang says no - but I don't think Tang should hide that hooter. GRANITE: Look out, it's time for - GRAVEL/GRANITE: Coconut Number one...! GRANITE: Three more coconuts to go before the Big Zing! 10.04.28 CLUBHOUSE. TANG HAS FOUND A SUITABLY LARGE CUSHION TO HIDE THE HOOTER UNDER. TANG: There! The perfect hooter hiding place. ZAK DASHES IN TO THE CLUBHOUSE, EXCITED ZAK: Tang! Tang! Haha! Panzee and Drum are over at the Glade listening to DJ’s special guest! You’ve got to come along and show them your hooter too - they’re so excited! TANG: Oh, yes, my hooter.. ZAK: Hurry up, we’ll miss the performance. TANG LOOKS AT HIS EMPTY HANDS AND FEIGNS SURPRISE TANG: Oh, hold on, the hooter has gone! ZAK: (DISMAYED) You’ve lost the hooter?! But I only just gave it to you! TANG: Oh I’m sure it will turn up later, Zak - and then we can play it in the next Big Zing. ZAK: But I want you to play the hooter in today’s Big Zing. TODD ENTERS HOLDING SOME POST, INCLUDING A COMIC FOR ZAK TODD: Hello you two - this morning’s post has arrived - and er here’s your comic, Zak. ZAK TAKES THE COMIC AND MUTTERS GLUMLY ZAK: Thanks, Todd TODD IS CONFUSED TODD: Oh, you don’t sound very pleased, Zak. You usually love your comic! ZAK: I’m sorry Todd, it’s just that I got Tang a hooter as a present for the Big Zing, and now it’s gone missing! TODD: A missing hooter, eh? Well don’t panic, I’ll think of something... ZAK: What is it? What is it? BEAT. TODD CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING. TODD: Err, well, maybe if I have a sit down for a minute then I’ll think of something... TODD SITS DOWN ON THE CUSHION. THE HIDDEN HOOTER LETS OFF A MUFFLED PARP! TODD LEAPS BACK UP TODD: Wooo! What was that?! ZAK: I know that sound, that’s... ZAK LIFTS UP THE CUSHION TO REVEAL THE HOOTER ZAK: (CONT’D) Haha! The hooter! Ho ho, look, Todd’s found it Tang! TANG FORCES A SMILE AS THY PASS THE HOOTER DOWN THE LINE, HONKING. ZAK PASSES HIM THE HOOTER TANG: Oh well done, Todd. ZAK USHERS TANG ALONG. ZAK: Haha come on, let’s get to the Glade before we miss DJ’s special guest! Haha. Thanks Todd! TODD: Happy listening ZingZillas! ZAK AND TANG EXIT FOR THE GLADE. TODD REMAINS BEHIND, FLICKING THROUGH ZAK’S COMIC. 10.06.13 TODD'S GARDEN. ZAK AND TANG CROSS THE GARDEN. ZAK: Come on Tang, DJ’s guest will have started playing! AS ZAK EXITS, TANG HANGS BACK NEXT TO TODD’S POSTBOX TANG: Hmmm, oooh, another hooter hiding place... TANG QUICKLY PLACES THE HOOTER INSIDE THE POSTBOX. ZAK: (O.S.) Ta-ang! Hurry up! TANG: Oh, er... Coming! Shhhh! TANG HURRIES AFTER ZAK 10.06.32 ANIMATED ISLAND STING 10.06.37 GLADE - GUEST PERFORMANCE. 8 BARS (24") MUSIC - WE HEAR SIR JAMES GALWAY, ON HIS FLUTE, PLAY A SLOW MELODIC BALLAD VERSION OF "Do You Want to Have Fun?". 10.07.00 BRIDGE / GLADE ZAK AND TANG JOIN PANZEE, DRUM AND DJ LOOSE. DJ LOOSE: Hi ZingZillas, I'm proud to introduce my good friend James... TANG: Oh, what a lovely, quiet sound! ZAK: DJ? What's that instrument? DJ LOOSE: That's called a flute, Zak. Watch how James plays it by blowing across that small hole at the top... 10.07.24 MUSICAL SOUND (3") SIR JAMES PLAYS A HIGH-REGISTER NOTE ON HIS FLUTE, PRODUCING A SPIRITED TONE AND SILVERY SOUND. 10.07.27 DJ LOOSE: The flute is often used as a quiet and gentle sound in music. But listen to this - (CALLING TO SIR JAMES) Hey, James! Play us some faster jazzy music, if you please... 10.07.40 8 BARS (21") MUSIC - SIR JAMES NODS TO DJ LOOSE AND CHANGES TEMPO - HE PLAYS THE TUNE AGAIN, FASTER AND LOUDER, TO PLAY A FUNKY JAZZ NUMBER - WHICH IS FACT, IS THE TRUE TUNE WE HEAR, LATER ON. DJ LOOSE: You can play an instrument in different ways for a different kind of musical sound. SIR JAMES FINISHES THE TUNE - FORTISSIMO. 10.08.02 BRIDGE. THE ZINGZILLAS APPLAUD AND CHEER AND WAVE TO JAMES. ALL: PANZEE: Yay! Thanks DJ, that music was great! ZAK: Oh yeah! It's got me in the mood to practice - let's go! ALL: DJ LOOSE: See you later THE ZINGZILLAS EXIT FROM THE BRIDGE 10.08.14 GENERIC JUNGLE SWINGS 10.08.22 JUNGLE CLEARING 2. THE ZINGZILLAS ARE WALKING BACK THROUGH A CLEARING. ALL: TANG: Oh I think the quieter flute sound will be perfect for my song. ZAK: And the song will sound even better with your hooter playing as well, Tang! Who wants to hear Tang's hooter? PANZEE: (EXCITED) Oh yes please, Tang. Zak's told us all about your hooter. DRUM: Hooter! Hooter! TANG: Err, okay... TANG MOCK-FUMBLES AROUND HIS CLOTHES FOR THE HOOTER TANG: Oooh, strange - it's not in my pocket... ZAK: What? You've lost the hooter again?! Oh quick everyone - let's search the Jungle high and low! We've got to find that hooter in time for the Big Zing! PANZEE: Oooh. DRUM: OK Zak! ZAK LEADS THE OTHERS OFF INTO THE JUNGLE 10.09.12 TODD'S GARDEN. TODD LEAVES HIS CAVE HOLDING HIS TOOLBOX. HE PASSES THE POST BOX. TODD: Oh, I wonder if the afternoon post has arrived yet. HE PUTS DOWN THIS TOOLBOX AND REACHES INTO THE POSTBOX DOOR AND - PARP! TODD: (CONT’D) Oooh, now hang on a minute - TODD PULLS OUT THE HOOTER. TODD: (CONT’D) How did Tang’s hooter get in here? Oh, he’ll be needing this for the Big Zing! TODD DASHES TO THE JUNGLE, PRESSING THE HOOTER AS HE GOES. HE LEAVES THE TOOLBOX IN THE GARDEN. TODD: (CONT'D) Tang! (PARP!) Tang! (PARP!) 10.09.39 JUNGLE CLEARING 1. TANG IS HALFHEARTEDLY SEARCHING AROUND SOME PLANTS AND FROWNS AS HE HEARS HOOTER PARPS GROWING NEARER... TANG: Oh that’s strange, sounds like someone’s found the hooter... TODD DASHES IN, SLIGHTLY OUT OF BREATH. TODD: Hello Tang! I found your hooter in my post box! Gave me quite a jump, ha ha! (PARP!) TODD HANDS THE HOOTER TO TANG. TANG LOOKS AT IT GLUMLY. TANG: Oh great, err thanks Todd. TODD DOESN’T NOTICE TANG’S DISAPPOINTMENT AND SLAPS HIM ON THE BACK. TODD: (BEAMING) Any time, Tang. Well, I must be going - got a big plumbing job to do - oh, forgot my toolbox! What am I like! See you later! TODD EXITS. TANG: Looks like I need another hooter hiding place. (THINKS) Mmmmm. Maybe the Coconut Hut? It’ll be nice and safe there till after the Big Zing - haha! perfect! TANG EXITS TO THE COCONUT HUT WITH THE HOOTER 10.10.29 MOANING STONES BEACH. THE MOANING STONES ARE SHAKING THEIR HEADS IN DISAPPOINTMENT. GRANITE: I wish Tang would stop hiding that hooter - it's causing more trouble than an elephant on roller-skates! GRAVEL: Yes, and Zak gets so worried when he can't find it... GRANITE: And look! There goes - GRAVEL/GRANITE: Coconut Number TWO! GRAVEL: And there are only two more coconuts to go before the Big Zing! 10.10.58 COCONUT HUT. TANG ARRIVES, LOOKS AROUND TO CHECK THE COAST IS CLEAR AND QUICKLY PLACES THE HOOTER DOWN BEHIND THE COUNTER. TANG: (quietly) I'll just put it there... AS TANG POPS BACK UP FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER, HE COMES FACE TO FACE WITH DJ. THEY BOTH JUMP IN SURPRISE DJ LOOSE: Tang! TANG: DJ! (SHEEPISHLY) Err, hello! DJ LOOSE: (peering behind counter) What were you doing down there? TANG: Oh (THINKS FOR A BEAT) Oh, DJ, I'm hiding the hooter from Zak. It's just too loud for today's Big Zing. DJ LOOSE FROWNS WITH DISAPPROVAL DJ LOOSE: But Zak loves that hooter sound! TANG: I know. And I know I should tell Zak the truth. DJ SEES ZAK APPROACHING FROM OFF. DJ LOOSE: Well, you can tell him now... SUDDENLY, ZAK ENTERS FULL OF DISMAY ZAK: We can't find the hooter anywhere in the jungle. Panzee and Drum are still looking, but I think it's really gone this time! DJ LOOSE: ZAK SLUMPS AT THE COUNTER. DJ LOOSE CLEARS HIS THROAT AND NUDGES TANG. TANG: Err, err, look Zak, I've got something to tell you... TODD BUSTLES IN WITH HIS TOOLBOX AND PUTS IT DOWN ON THE BAR LOUDLY. TODD: Hello everyone! Right DJ, broken pipes to fix you say? I’ll get straight on it. Don’t mind me! TODD DISAPPEARS BEHIND THE BAR WITH A WRENCH. VARIOUS CLANKS, BANGS AND RATCHET SOUNDS START COMING FROM BELOW. TANG IS WORRIED ABOUT TODD FINDING THE HOOTER AND IS PEERING AFTER HIM. ZAK: Err, Tang, what were you going to say? TANG IS STILL DISTRACTED BY TODD. TANG: Hmmm? Oh yes, sorry Zak, well, the thing is... PARP! TODD EMERGES FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER. HE HAS A WRENCH IN ONE HAND AND THE HOOTER IN THE OTHER. TODD: How's a mandrill supposed to fix the plumbing round here with this is in the way? (HE LOOKS AT THE HOOTER AND FROWNS) This hooter gets everywhere... HE PLACES THE HOOTER ON THE COUNTER. ZAK IS DELIGHTED ZAK: Ha! You found Tang's hooter again! Haha! Thanks Todd! Come on, Tang, let's go and get Panzee and Drum and practice right now! 10.12.35 ANIMATED ISLAND STING THE ZINGZILLAS ARE PRACTICING THE QUIET SONG. 10 BARS (20") MUSIC - PIANO, GUITAR, DRUMS TANG PLAYS THE GUITAR PARTS SMOOTHLY AND QUIETLY, THEN HAS TO STOP TO PICK UP THE HOOTER AND PRESS IT SEPARATELY. PARP! HE TRIES IT AGAIN. QUIET GUITAR - A PAUSE - THEN HOOTER - PARP. EVENTUALLY HE STOPS, ANNOYED. TANG: I'm sorry, Zak, but I'm not playing the hooter anymore. It's just too loud for the quiet music - and every time I honk it up, I have to stop playing my guitar! ZAK: (CONFUSED) But Tang, I thought you were pleased with your hooter? TANG: (HESITATING) Well, err, er, I was trying to tell you earlier, Zak. The hooter wasn't lost. I hid it - under the cushion, in the post box and in the Coconut Hut. ZAK / PANZEE / DRUM: ZAK: You were hiding the hooter? TANG: Yes. I do like the hooter sound, Zak - just not in this song. ZAK: You knew where the hooter was all the time we were looking! Huh. Well... huh, no hooter, no Zak! ZAK STOMPS OFF. PANZEE AND DRUM LOOK AT ONE ANOTHER, SHOCKED. ALL: DRUM: No Zak?! No Big Zing! TANG: Oh, dear, this is a problem. PANZEE: This is not a problem, Tang, this is a disaster! 10.14.04 (**SONG: The Disaster Song**) BEACH BYRDS: Disaster! TIMES 10.14.21 CLUBHOUSE. TANG IS EXPLAINING TO PANZEE AND DRUM, WHO ARE WORRIED. ALL SEATED ON BEAN BAGS. TANG: I never meant to upset Zak. DRUM: Zak really sad! PANZEE: I know what you mean about the hooter being too loud for the song, Tang, but I love it's sound (SHE PINCHES THE HORN - PARP!) And it is a lovely present from Zak... TANG: Oh you're right. Oh, I just don't know what to do for the best! (THINKS) (GETTING UP) I'm going to ask DJ. Maybe he can help... TANG EXITS WITH THE HOOTER 10.14.52 ANIMATED ISLAND STING 10.14.55 COCONUT HUT. TANG ENTERS TO FIND DJ LOOSE & THE BEACH BYRDS AT THE COUNTER. TANG: DJ, you were right. I shouldn't have hidden the hooter. TANG PRESSES THE HOOTER - PARP! - DJ AND THE BEACH BYRDS JOLT BACK, STARTLED. DJ LOOSE / BEACH BYRDS: (startled) Arghh! TANG: (CONT'D) But I still don't think the hooter sounds right for the song. TANG GIVES THE HOOTER ANOTHER PARP. DJ LOOSE CONSIDERS THE PROBLEM. DJ LOOSE: Yes. You say the hooter's not right for the song? TANG: Yes! DJ LOOSE: Well sometimes you need to look at a problem... (skips round to Tang's other side) ...the other way round. TANG: What do you mean? DJ LOOSE: Maybe the song is not right for the hooter. TANG: But I really love my song. DJ LOOSE: You can still play the song, Tang, but if you play the song's music in a different kind of way, the hooter sound might sound good. TANG: Oh, you mean like the flute in the Glade, when James changed his music from slow and quiet to fast and loud? DJ LOOSE: Exactly! TANG: Ok, I'll give it a try. Thanks DJ. DJ LOOSE: Always a pleasure. TANG EXITS, ENTHUSED. 10.15.58 MOANING STONES BEACH. THE MOANING STONES ARE DISCUSSING EVENTS. GRANITE: Will Tang find a way to use that hooter? GRAVEL: He's not got long to put that hooter in his song, because it's... GRAVEL/GRANITE: Coconut number THREE!! GRANITE: And now there's only one more coconut to go before the Big Zing! 10.16.21 JUNGLE 2. ZAK IS SAT ON A TREE STUMP DEEP IN THOUGHT. TANG ENTERS WITH THE HOOTER. TANG: Oh there you are Zak! ZAK LOOKS UP. ZAK: Oh. Hi Tang - TANG: I'm sorry, Zak, I should have listened to the hooter sound more carefully, when you first gave it to me, instead of hiding it out of the way - that was wrong. ZAK: Well, yes... But I suppose the hooter is very loud and your song is very quiet. Maybe we shouldn't use it in the Big Zing after all. TANG: Don’t worry Zak, I think I’ve found a new way to use the hooter with the song. Let me show you back at the Clubhouse ZAK: But you said you can’t play the hooter at the same time as your guitar? TANG GRINS. TANG: That’s right, I can’t. So why don’t you play the hooter in the Big Zing instead? TANG PASSES THE HOOTER TO ZAK, WHO IS THRILLED. ZAK: Really? Wow! A PAUSE AND THEN ZAK PLAYS THE HOOTER. AND THEN AGAIN. TANG: Come on, let’s go!! ZAK / TANG: THEY EXIT TOGETHER FOR THE CLUBHOUSE. 10.17.23 CLUBHOUSE. THE ZILLAS HAVE GATHERED TO REHEARSE THE BIG ZING. TANG: Okay everyone, let's try playing the song again – but faster and jollier this time. PANZEE: Faster? TANG: Yes, the Hooter might sound better in a snappy, jolly song. Drum, can you speed up the beat? DRUM: Okay! Faster! Faster! ZingZillas DRUM PLAYS A FASTER BEAT AND THE ZINGZILLAS PRACTICE THE SONG. TANG: ALL: PANZEE: Let's have some fun! ALL: ZAK PARPS ALONG WITH THE HOOTER AND IT WORKS A TREAT. ZAK IS DELIGHTED. ZAK: It's working! The loud hooter fits the fast music perfectly! TANG: (MOVING TO ZAK) Oh yes, and it sounds great! 10.17.55 MOANING STONES BEACH. GRAVEL: Ah, listen, Granite the ZingZillas are having hooter fun! GRANITE: And listen to that, Gravel - it's - GRAVEL/GRANITE: It's the last COCONUT! 10.18.11 CLUBHOUSE. DRUM + PANZEE + TANG + ZAK: It's time for the Big Zing! 10.18.17 ANIMATED ISLAND STING 10.18.31 BIG ZING DJ LOOSE: It's that time of day when we like to say "It's Big Zing time!", So take it away! TANG: Hello everybody! CROWD: Hello! TANG: Get ready for our "Fast and loud" song, featuring our very special guest James Galway with his funky fast flute and Zak on his hooty happy hooter! CROWD: 10.19.02 (SONG: Do You Want to Have Fun?) SIR JAMES GALWAY: (2-BAR-INTRODUCTION) CHORUS: TANG (EVERYONE ELSE): Do you want to have fun? HONK! HONK! Do you want to have fun? HONK! HONK! If you want to have fun... HONK! HONK! Let's have some fun (Let's have some fun!) So you want to have fun? HONK! HONK! Yeah, you want to have fun? HONK! HONK! If you want to have fun... HONK! HONK! Just sing along! (BEACH BYRDS: Just sing along) ZAK: Sometimes you just want to shout Laugh out loud and let it out Something funny makes you smile TODD: Keeps you chuckling for a while ZAK: Who'd have thought a magic flute sounded lovely with a hoot? (HOOTER: HONK!) PANZEE: Come on, everyone It's a brilliant song! TANG (EVERYONE ELSE): CHORUS SIR JAMES GALWAY: (FLUTE INSTRUMENTAL: A SPIRITED, TRILLING SOLO) HOOTER: HONK! TIMES OVER NEXT 4 BARS TANG (EVERYONE ELSE): CHORUS If you want to have fun... Just sing along! (BEACH BYRDS: Just sing along) TANG: If you want to have fun... HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! Just sing along! HONK! HONK! (SIR JAMES GALWAY: (ENDS FORTISSIMO)) CROWD: 10.21.08 ANIMATED ISLAND STING 10.21.12 CLUBHOUSE - NIGHT. DRUM + PANZEE + TANG + ZAK: That was the best Big Zing ever! TANG: (OOV) The song really was great - especially with that hooter. ZAK PRESSES THE HOOTER - PARP! PANZEE / DRUM / TANG: (OOV) Zak! ZAK: (OOV) Oops - Sorry! ALL: (OOV) TANG GOES TO THE BALCONY. TODD COMES OUT OF HIS CAVE WITH MILKBOTTLES. TANG: 'Night Todd! TODD: Goodnight ZingZillas! (END) Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Transcripts Category:ZingZillas episodes